


Deva

by Dissonanita



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: Deva a girl who moved around her whom life with her only family, her mom. But when her mom becomes sick the moving stopped, her mom got married and they settled down in Korea. Now her mom is gone. Her step-dad travels making Deva live with her step-brother and his band.





	1. Kpop Cinderella

You all heard the story of Cinderella. Well I am the modern day Cinderella with a few differences.

1) My name is Deva

2) I'm 16

3) I love Kpop

4) I have a step-dad and a step-brother

5) My step-dad travels and ignores me

6) My step-brother hates me

7) My step-brother is Bang Yong Guk, leader of B.A.P

8) I know have to live with him and his band mates

Yep that's right Yong Guk is my step-brother. I'll give you a few minutes to fan girl.

 

Done? It's not that. Look at number 6. He hates me and so does his band. Their fans bully me everyday. It's a wonderful life....NOT.

But it feels like something will change though I doubt I will leave my family with a prince. Truthfully I would rather have my step-brother think of me as a sister than dirt. I love dancing and I do look up Yong Guk. I always wanted an older brother kind of like Yong Guk just more loving.


	2. B.A.P

I sighed as I walked into the house dragging my bags behind me. I am being forced to live with my step-brother and his band, B.A.P. A nice maid greeted me at the door and showed me to my room which was next to Yong Guk's my step-brother. Oh joy!! Yeah no.

I unpacked before going to the kitchen to find food. But it wasn't food I found but six boys. The blonde boys of B.A.P.

"What are you doing here?" growled Yong Guk

"Did you forget that I will be living here?" I growled back

"Maybe your stupid friends shouldn't have ratted you out." growled Yong Guk standing up

"Dear brother did you forget that because of you and your stupid band I have no friends." I said knowing calling him brother will piss him off

He grabed the collar of my shirt, lifting me in the air. "Never call my brother."

He threw me to the ground. All six boys left leaving the house to myself. It was true I had no friends because of the band. Their fans at my school damn near kill me everyday. They thought I was bad for the band's image.

Welcome to my life.

What did I do to deserve this? I sighed. Laying my head on the wall behind me I remembered my mom.

Mom. She was beautiful. Long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Born in the states she always dreamed of traveling the world. And we did for a little while until two years ago when she got sick. She had never married and with no other family she didn't want to leave me alone so she married an old friend, whose wife died years ago. He was Korean and mom knew I would love living in Korea. I miss her.


End file.
